Home Fires : for better for worse
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: September 1940, the war has affected the lives of everyone in the village. Can love find a way for our favourite telephone exchange operator? Can the good doctor keep his family safe when events conspire against them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Home Fires. All copyright belongs to ITV and the original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

1.

The late September sunshine belied the tension and fear in the village. The D Day landings had left everyone terrified. Faulty parachutes, airmen injured and the ever advancing German army dominated the news. Fresh from her shift at the telephone exchange Pat felt the fear as much as the others but there was a more immediate danger. Bob would be the death of her. Literally if she wasn't careful. Hurrying along the path she knew she had to rush home. Bob would be there; waiting. She bit her lip. She wasn't a young woman, not by a long chalk but she wasn't so old as to be resigned to her fate. Marek had taught her that. She loved the Czechoslovakian airman and would leave England with him if he asked. She stopped, shaking her head. Adultery was a sin and Bob would rather kill her where she stood than give her a divorce.

"Pat! Pat!"

She turned as she heard her name called. The young blonde ran towards her. Pat did her best not to roll her eyes. The younger woman was brash, bottle blonde and so confident it was almost indecent. She smiled slightly; knowing she was slightly jealous of the young woman's bravado.

"Jenny."

"You won't forget that we swapped shifts for Wednesday? Only I have a shift at the Naffy then."

"I haven't forgot and I shan't. Stop worrying. I have to go."

She hurried away as she spoke, not giving the younger woman chance to answer.

Xxxx

Will stared at the letter in front of him. His cancer was still there but the radiotherapy was working. The aggressiveness had abated somewhat. It didn't give him a cure. It was cancer after all, but it gave him time. He smiled at the letter. His daughter had been right and no one knew the importance of time with loved ones more than his little girl. He looked up as his older daughter walked into his office.

"Daddy."

"What is it?" He looked at her, immediately worried. Her eyes darted around the room. "Laura?"

"I've just taken a telegram." She paused. "It's from the hospital in London. Well, the head of nurse education." She frowned, handing it to him. The small piece of paper taunting him.

"Get your mother."

She turned on her heel, heading into the main house. His heart pounded as he stared at the simple white card. Kate had been through so much in her short life, married and widowed before the age of twenty one, her sister's shame and now whatever was in the telegram.

"What is it?" He looked up to see his wife and daughter watching him intently.

"There was a bombing raid in London last night."

"I heard on the wireless." Laura stated. Will nodded. The colour drained from his wife's already pale face. "I have to go there. Kate is alive but she's injured. She saved three children on the paediatric ward when the bomb hit. The telegram says she has a head injury, a fractured ankle and some minor burns."

"She's alive."

"Yes, Erica. She's alive."

"I'm coming with you." Erica stared at him, daring him to challenge her. He nodded.

"The doctors say she is well enough to come home. We can collect her as soon as we get there." He got to his feet. "I suggest we leave now."

Erica nodded before taking his hand and leading her out of the room. Laura closed her eyes, thanking God her little sister was coming home.

Xxxxxxx

Marek sat on his bunk, he was cold and lonely. Pat had told him her husband knew of his love for her but would never grant her a divorce. He felt wretched, knowing she loved him too. He hadn't expected to be sent to England. He hadn't even entertained the idea of falling in love. The idea seemed absurd; but the quiet woman his officer had knocked off her feet had melted his heart. He ran a tired hand over his face, cursing the Nazi's, cursing his own weaknesses, his heart and Pat's cruel husband. He knew she wasn't safe with him. She had hinted as much but then her neighbour; the pharmacist had told him what he had already suspected. Bob Simms was violent, a vicious bully. The thought of his Pat spending time with the man made him feel sick. He wanted to protect her, let her see what she was really worthy of. She was worth so much more than the bitter man she had married. He sighed, glaring at the floor as two younger officers walked into the room chatting happily. Something had to be done. Somehow he had to convince her that she could leave him, that it wasn't a sin to seek peace. He had to find a way of making Bob agree to the divorce ; without stooping to his level. Nodding to the younger men as they left the dormitory he swung his legs over onto the bunk. He stared at the ceiling, hoping he could think of a way he and Pat could be together.

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Love

Will drove in silence as Erica sat next to him. She hadn't wanted their youngest child to move to London. The War had made it unsafe to be there. The children were being evacuated in their droves but her child. Her baby had insisted that was where she was going to be.

"She's alive." Will stated, unable to stand the silence any more.

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, she is."

"And by tonight she'll be home. Erica, she's a hero. Three children are alive because she was there."

"She's a good girl."

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Not like Laura. My youngest is injured. Waiting for us and all I am doing us worrying about Laura. She's physically fine but I'm not sure she is mentally. I mean, all this business with the dishonourable discharge. Adultery! My daughter!"

"She's not entirely to blame." Will paused. "It takes two."

"I don't blame her. I blame us!"

"Erica!"

"We brought them up! We raised them. Kate is a already a widow! Laura! Well, I've no idea where I went wrong."

"Jack dying was all due to this blasted war. Not anything we can blame anyone for. And as for Laura. The worst thing we did was teach her to trust people."

"Adultery." Erica shook her head. "Deception, lies, secrets. That isn't the child we raised. And you can't blame the war for that."

"I don't." Will paused. "I blame him." He pushed his foot to the accelerator as Erica sighed.

Cxxxxxx

Marek washed his face before shaving. Deep in thought he barely concentrating on the image in the mirror he tried to imagine how someone, anyone could be violent to Pat. He didn't understand it. She was bright, funny, intelligent and lit up the room the moment she walked in. Even the air raid shelter! He winced as the razor caught his skin.

"Jealousy." He whispered as he sapped the blood oozing from the small cut on his chin. He decided Bob Simms was jealous of the woman he had married. Marek shook his head. At best the man was an idiot. At worst a violent bully. He certainly was not a man. Marek decided with certainty. Men, real men would never lay a hand on any woman - and would protect the woman he loved with his life. He rinsed the razor, knowing what he had to do.

Xxxx

Pat stared at the bookshelf. She loved reading. Books had always been the best way she had found to escape the world she was in. Now Bob was taking that from her. She could no longer choose what library book to read! It was ridiculous.

"I liked that book." She mumbled. Her thoughts wandered to the army captain she was falling in love with. He had done as she had asked - kept away. Part of her was relieved. He wouldn't see the bruise on her arm or the bruise around her wrists. Bob was aware something was different- she thought he suspected her of having an affair. Running a hand through her hair she scoffed. He had always suspected her. Hadn't she just lived up to expectations? Standing she vowed to go to the library. She's find the book; read it there and take it to the telephone exchange. Somehow she'd keep hold of who she was. Bob wouldn't destroy her. Not completely- she wouldn't let him.

Xxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

3

The library was quiet as Pat slipped through the door ignoring the old men sat reading newspapers. She knew at least one of them would have spotted her and no doubt would rush to tell Bob of her whereabouts. Deciding she was doing nothing wrong and had nothing to hide she walked straight to the 'romance' section of the library.

"Pat."

She stopped in her tracks. He was there, staring at her. The man she had been trying to avoid - a vane attempt at crushing her feelings for him.

"Hello."

The Czechoslovakian soldier smiled at her. His gaze softening immediately.

"I wanted to read more English books. I would like to improve my English." He explained, smiling softly.

"I think your English is very good. Romance?" She raised her eyebrows, speaking softly so not to disturb the librarian.

"Jane Austin, Emily Bronte, Shakespeare - all the classics. They tell real stories; love and romance. Isn't that what life is all about? Really? Away from the War, fighting, rationing. Isn't that what really matters?"

"Marek."

"Please. Help me choose a book." He inclined his head slightly. Pat blushed.

"I missed you." He paused. "I still miss you." He watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"I." He caught her wrist, dropping it as she winced in pain. He pushed her sleeve up to reveal a yellowing bruise. "It's nothing."

"This is not nothing. Pat, he did this. I know he did."

"No." She shook her head as he tilted her chin up. Her eyes avoided his, hoping to avoid the scrutiny she thought she would see. "I'm clumsy."

"Maybe, but Pat. I'm a soldier. I know what causes bruises like this. This is a grip, a hand mark. He did this." His voice was low. She raised her eyes as his broke. "That man is not good enough for you. How can he love you when he does this?"

"For better, for worse."

"Pat."

"Marek." She looked up as tears filled her eyes. "I." He kissed her gently, knowing they were hidden by the bookcases. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her.

"He will kill you."

"Yes, if I left he would never give me a divorce. He would kill me first." She sighed as he held her tightly.

"No, if you stay he would kill you. Eventually. Pat, you deserve so much more. So much more." He kissed her hair as Pat closed her eyes, knowing he was right. Whatever she did, Bob would be the death of her.

"I love you." She whispered. "I can't put you in danger. It's not just me Bob would come for." Marek kissed her hair once more. His heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Then we find a way. You and I. We find a way."

Xxxxxxxx

Erica stepped out of the car as the head of nurse education shook Will's hand. She had no idea what state she would find her daughter in. Fear gripped her as she realised this was what Bryn and Miriam had gone through when David had been Missing in Action.

"Dr Campbell."

"Where is she?" Erica cut in. "I need to see my daughter. Now." The older woman nodded.

"Of course Mrs Campbell. Kate is well enough to come home. Please, follow me." The middle aged woman marched away leaving Erica and Will to follow her.

Xxxxd

Bob sat at his typewriter, his pipe settled on the ashtray next to it. He knew he should be writing, that he should be focusing on the article he had been asked to write. A profile of English village life at war would no doubt be picked up by a newspaper. Instead his mind was on the woman in his life and how he could make her pay for her betrayal. Patricia had got too big for her boots. It was time to make sure she knew that.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hope

Pat walked out of the library feeling lighter than she had done in a long time. Her chosen book in her handbag she was determined to see Marek again. Somehow Bob would grant her a divorce. Somehow she would be happy. Smiling slightly she nodded to young Clare as the girl walked towards her holding the hand of a young boy.

"Hello."

"I'm helping Clare."

Pat raised an eyebrow as the young boy spoke. Clare nodded.

"We are going to collect the groceries, aren't we?" Clare smiled. The youngster nodded. Pat smiled.

"I'm sure you are a big help to Clare." Pat smiled as the young boy beamed as he looked up at his guardian. Pat couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. The child had lost everyone he loved yet he still had a need to feel useful and had a smile for everyone. She ruffled his hair before he giggled at her.

"Bob us waiting. I have to go."

"Us too. Mrs Baden will be wondering what has become of us." Clare smiled as they parted ways. Pat didn't feel the eyes of the younger woman on her as she walked away.

Xxxxxx

Erica held her daughter by the shoulders assessing the injuries for herself.

"Kate."

"I'm ok. I don't see why I have to come home to recover. Bumps and bruises."

"A fractured wrist, a concussion and bruised ribs! You were lucky, my girl." Will stated as she tried not to roll her eyes.

"I'm more use here."

"Not to my poor nerves!" Erica stated. "I thought you were dead! I really thought I'd never see you again."

"Mum!"

Erica pulled her daughter into her arms as Will smiled slightly.

"I'm ok."

"You're my baby. I don't care how big or how old you are. You and your sisters are my babies. Is that understood?" Erica blinked back a tear as her daughter nodded.

"Let's go home." Will spoke calmly. "Shall we?"

Xxxxxxxx

Bob pushed his chair away from the typewriter. He couldn't write a word. His guts twisted in anger as he thought of Pat. He knew she had been adulterous but he didn't care about that. Not really. It was more how she dare think he wouldn't know. He glanced at the calendar on the wall. The 18th. He narrowed his eyes. His son would have been sixteen if Pat hadn't been so pathetic- if she hadn't made him so angry. It was her fault. All of it. He curled his fist. Every muscle in his body tensed. He didn't love her. He knew that. He hadn't loved her for a long time. She was pathetic- how could he? Robert Simms love such a pathetic creature? He shook his head. All the years he'd been married to her and never once had she suspected his own infidelity. His own son and daughter in London with his Nancy. He had only stayed out of propriety. Now he saw a way to shame his mousy little wife and ruin her reputation for good. He smirked as he heard the key in the lock.

"Pat?" He knew it was her. "Pat! What time do you call this?"

"Twenty past two." The decidedly male voice answered. "I call it twenty past two but I'm sure you would argue against that if I were Pat, or any other woman. Because that's what nasty little bullies do is it not?" Marek glared as Bob narrowed his eyes.

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Territory

"Get out my house." Bob glared at the taller man. Marek smirked. Bob seethed.

"You knew she was married."

"I admit I did. The day I met her I saw the wedding ring. I saw it and she said her name was Mrs Simms." Marek glared at the man. "Outside the public house. She had just left the church I believe when we met. She told me her name and I thought I hope Mr Simms, whoever he is realises he has a remarkable woman. I hope he knows just how lucky he is." Marek stepped closer. "Only now I see my hopes were miscounted and she had married you."

"Now you just wait here!"

"Wait!? You just told me to leave. Pat is too good for you and you k know this! It's why you do your best to drag her down to your level! If you had an ounce of decency you would walk out that door! Never to return!"

"So you could have her?" Bob scoffed. Marek narrowed his eyes.

"She is not a possession. She is a very interesting, intelligent and strong woman. She has a heart of gold and is beautiful. She is not a thing to be owned." Marek's eyes flashed in anger. "This is England. It is 1940! Not 1840! Women here have the vote, have power and dignity- us men we leave to fight Hitler or in your case to write about it and they hold together communities, families, businesses, farms. If they left us men would not survive the week!"

"What is this? You walk into my house? You."

Marek grabbed him by the shoulders, gripping tightly. The thinner man glared.

"Leave Patricia. I know you have a family in London. A daughter of ten and a boy of nineteen. Your boy is in the Navy? No?"

"What?"

"Joanna and Henry, daughter of Nancy and Bob Simms. Only they refer to you as Rob. Or Daddy. And I will tell Pat if you are here by the morning. Leave. Divorce her."

"On what grounds? Adultery? Make her the laughing stock she is!"

Marek clutched his hand into a fist.

"Your adultery. You can do this quietly or I can have Nancy's name all around town as the scarlet woman. You decide." He pushed him away, leaving the house before Bob could react.

Xxxxxxx

"Steph!" The farmer lifted the wheelbarrow as she ignored her husband. She loved him, still fancied the pants off him but right now Stan senior was annoying her. She didn't want to fight but she didn't want to listen to all the talk of German invasion. The War was affecting everyone and she'd got fed up with news reports telling of far off conflict when her battle - to keep head and home above water was ignored.

"Steph!"

"Oh what? Can't you see I'm busy? Oh for heavens sake!" She dropped the wheelbarrow as her husband ran to her. "Stan?"

"There's been an accident."

"What?" Steph felt her blood run cold. "What are you talking about?"

The former soldier caught his breath as he reached her. Steph rushed to him.

"What's happened?"

"Our boy. He's fallen."

"Is he ok?"

"It's his ankle." Stan winced. "The left one. Doesn't look ankle shaped to me. Poor kid is in agony."

Steph frowned. "Cmon then! We need to get him to the hospital. Although how much this is gonna cost! We've no money for doctors at the best of times." She marched away, feeling sick that her only child was injured. Stan caught with her.

"It might heal on its own. I've strapped it up."

"Don't be ridiculous- the money will be found. Somehow." She headed back in to the farmhouse.

"Oh love!"

"Sorry Mum." The teenager winced as he turned. "Worse than it looks."

"Is that so? You and your dad have medical degrees now? Trained surgeons are you? Thought not. Cmon." She manhandled the sixteen year old out to the car; praying for the engine to start.

Xxxx

Pat sat at the telephone exchange quietly as Jenny rattled on about something. She wasn't really listening to the catty girl. Jenny still had a lot of growing up to do as far as Pat could see. Her peace was broken as the door to the telephone exchange opened.

"Clare?"

"Mrs Simms. You need to get home. Now."

"Excuse me?"

"I just saw your husband leave with suitcases. He looked angry."

"Suitcases?" Jenny sensed gossip like the Luftwaffe sensed where to drop bombs. Pat frowned.

"You must be mistaken."

"I'm not. He's in a rotten mood too."

"When isn't he?" Pat mumbled before picking up her handbag. "Ok, ok. Show me." She left Jenny staring as she followed the postman's wife out of the exchange.

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disgrace?

Pat followed the younger woman through the streets, certain that she had made a mistake. Bob would never leave; not of his own accord and certainly not when he knew he could still make her life miserable. She hurried beside Clare as the younger woman explained what she had seen.

"You alright? Mrs Simms?" Clare asked. Pat nodded, noticing the door to her house had been locked.

"Yes. Clare, you go. Mrs Baden will be waiting. Or Spencer."

"They can wait. If you need company." Clare watched the older woman smile slightly. "Should I get Sarah or see if Mrs Campbell is back?"

"No, no don't bother them, get yourself home. Curfew will be here before we know it." Pat turned to her. "I am fine. Honestly. I'm sure Bob just had some business that couldn't wait. He'll be back. He always is."

Clare nodded, still uneasy at leaving the older woman but didn't see how she had much choice. Pat stepped forward, unlocked the front door and let herself in. Standing in the doorway she felt uneasy. Clare had been right. Bob was gone. She stepped into the living room, nerves tying her stomach in knots as she realised a simple envelope sat on his abandoned typewriter. Her name emblazoned across it in his familiar scrawl made her stomach lurch.

Xxxxxx

"Bryn!" Miriam called up the stairs. Their oldest child, David had set off to meet friends an hour earlier and their youngest child - Margaret slept peacefully in her crib. Miriam called her husband once more, shaking her head as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mim? What is it? I had customers in the shop."

He jogged down the stairs as she raised an eyebrow. Her husband was so often the voice of reason but sometimes she despaired of him.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"eh?"

"The day? What today is?"

"Thursday?"

"Bryn!"

"It's not your birthday, or mine. The kids don't have anything. What is it? I can see its important to you." He looked worried as his wife smiled.

"Three months today our boy. Our David came home. Our boy came back."

"There I knew it was important." Bryn hugged her. "He's ok? Isn't he?"

"Yes, he's ok. His back is always something but he's ok. He's gone with Spencer; see if there are any jobs for him."

"He could work in the shop!"

"He doesn't want to. Our family, Bryn. All together. I never dared to hope."

Bryn pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly he kissed her hair, the scent of soap hitting him as he kissed her once more.

"There's always hope. You taught me that." She rested a hand on his chest as he kissed her gently before pulling away. "I should get back to the shop."

"If you say so." She blushed as he held her gaze. Twenty years of marriage, two children and countless ups and downs later Miriam knew she was just as much in love with Bryn as she had been when they had met. Bryn kissed her slowly, enjoying the touch of her skin under his palms. Suddenly all thoughts of shops had gone as he pushed his wife against the cold concrete wall. Miriam smiled against his skin, knowing how lucky they were to all be alive and together.

Xxxxx

Pat picked up the envelope unsure for a moment if it was all a trick. She knew Bob was cruel enough to play with her. She was almost certain he knew about her and Marek. She smiled slightly as she thought of the kind hearted soldier who had stolen her heart. Taking a deep breath she sat on the sofa, opening the envelope. The small slip of paper was folded in to four as her hands shook holding it.

'Pat, you were at that telephone exchange when I wrote is. Truth is I can't stand to look at you. Always arguing, always trying to make me angry. Frankly I deserve better. So that's what I'm getting. Better. I've a wife in London - in all but name. Twenty years I've had her and our children. Twenty years of resenting you for merely breathing. If you were dead I could remarry without shame but sadly that's not to be. I'm divorcing you, I've a lawyer that says your failure to make me a father is unreasonable behaviour. Don't try to stop or follow me.

Bob.'

Pat glared at the paper. She had been pregnant as a young wife but he had ended that. She shook her head; angry with him. With herself. She had no idea how or why she hadn't known about the other woman. Shaking with anger she re read the letter. Bob had lied and cheated, beaten her black and blue and it was her he tried to blame? Marek had been right, he was nothing but a bully and coward. Why he had decided now was the time to tell the truth she had no idea but she knew someone who just might. Standing she fastened the button on her coat before heading out of the house.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Alone

Pat walked through the village as she thought about life as a divorcee. She wondered if Bob had told her the truth? Could failure to give him a child be construed as unreasonable? Did he really have a mistress? Two children? Yet she was alone. She smiled slightly as she reached the church, wandering inside she looked up at the Cross above the Alter.

"Pat?"

"Hello." She looked up to see Sarah approach her. The clergy man's wife looked worried as she reached her.

"I was just putting flowers ready for Sunday. Are you alright?"

"People keep asking me that. I just went for a walk, ended up here. Bob and I. We were married here. The last vicar - Reverend Roberts did the service. It was lovely."

"Weddings always are."

"Oh we didn't have two shillings to put together." She smiled. "1929, I was sixteen years old. Too young. Far, far too young. I could have made something of myself. Stayed at school, maybe even gone to university. Women did, then. You'd have been a baby."

"I'm not so much younger than you."

"I gave my youth up for that man. For what? To end up divorced? Disgraced."

"What?"

"He's left me. Has a woman and family in London. A whole life he has kept hidden from me." Pat sighed. "I've been a fool for 21 years. He was right. I am an idiot."

"No. No he's not right! You are not an idiot and you are not alone. You have friends, the WI." Sarah touched her arm. "Marek?"

"I."

"Oh." Sarah paused. "I overstepped the mark."

"No, no you didn't." Pat blushed. "I."

Sarah nodded as the older woman tried to find the right word. Her raised eyebrows caused Pat to look behind her.

"Marek." She smiled at the soldier stood behind her. Sarah bit her lip, stepping away from the couple. She smiled slightly, picking up her flowers before heading into the Vestry.

Xxxxxxxx

Kate woke as her father parked the car outside their home. Erica nudged her.

"We're home."

"Oh."

"Your sister will be waiting for you." Will smiled as he stepped out of the car. His lungs burned; his back ached but none of that mattered. The only thing that did was having his family together. He knew his cancer would take him eventually - it had been delayed; not cured. He didn't know how much time he had left but he was determined to savour every moment he had with his girls. Sighing he watched as Erica and his daughter walked towards the house. He prayed he had longer with them but he knew he didn't have the future with them he wanted.

Xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Together

Marek smiled slightly. He had no idea how Pat would react. He knew that at one time she had lived happily with Bob. That she had loved him. Now he had no real idea how the Englishwoman felt.

"Hello." He smiled softly. Pat blushed. "This is a beautiful church."

"Yes, it is."

"I went for a walk. I didn't intend to come here." He held her gaze as she nodded.

"Me too. I needed to clear my head. The church has always been a good place for that." Pat glanced over her shoulder, suddenly feeling guilty.

"How are you?" Marek asked, taking a single step towards her. She found herself getting lost in his eyes once more. The way he looked at her made her knees falter and she silently chastised herself for feeling like a silly schoolgirl with a crush.

"I'm fine. You?" Pat bit her lip as he stepped towards her.

"I am not fine. I believe I am quite unwell. You see?" He took her hand, holding it over his chest. "I believe I am love sick."

"No. Not here."

"Then walk with me?"

Pat nodded before following him out of the church.

Xxxxxxx

Sarah smiled slightly as she headed into the vestry. She had no idea why Bob Simms had cheated on his wife, nor why he had only just decided to confess to Pat. She shook her head; hoping that this meant her friend was finally free.

"Sarah!"

She bristled as she heard her name called. The church was beginning to become as busy as the local town hall. Forcing a fake smile on she turned to see Frances step towards her. It was clear her older sister was crying, but trying to hide it.

"Frances."

"I'm fine."

"Clearly." Sarah raised an eyebrow wondering what drama her family was about to face now.

Xxxxx

Pat walked along with her hands in her pockets as the soldier walked quietly beside her. She decided that was one of the things she loved about this man. His ability to just be with her and not show any intent to hurt her. She had a feeling he had never entertained the notion of causing her any harm.

"Pat. I know Bob has gone."

"Well." She turned to face him. "Word has got around quickly. You wait until I see that Jenny!"

"Jenny?" Marek stopped, touching her arm. "I do not know this woman." He frowned.

"I can't believe Clare would tell the world my business."

"No. I have met Clare. Sweet girl. No, I know because I found out about his infidelity and his abuse of you and your trust." He watched as she tensed. " I found out myself only yesterday. My friend, Boris he was called to London three days ago. He returned, told me he had seen your husband in the arms of another woman so I investigate. I wanted evidence to give you but I confess I saw red and could not help myself but to confront him."

"I see."

"Do you?"

Marek sounded genuinely worried.

"I see you meant well. I'm getting divorced." She took his hand as they walked along the country lane. "But you'll go home. At the end of the war."

"No." He turned to face her. "Not if I have a reason to stay."

Xxxxxxx


End file.
